Of Fangs In Red
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: Kyoya has issued a challenge letter to Gingka and of course, Gingka accepts. But things aren't what it seems anymore and suddenly, Gingka finds himself in a whole lot of bloody trouble... literally. Yaoi, GingkaxKyoya. Not based off of Twilight in any way, shape, or form. Bumped up to M for hints of lemon and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I come here with a special news flash:

This is my very first YAOI FANFIC!

I liked yaoi for a while, but I've never had the idea of making a fanfiction. This should be a piece of cake for me, but as this is my first, take it easy on me.

And for those who do not like yaoi, I recommend you to push either the red X on the right or the back button on your left. So don't flame me because you didn't read the warning.

Anyways, where's the disclaimer!?

Disclaimer: I do not own the MFB franchise in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Of Fangs In Red

Chapter 1

Moonrise

Gingka walked with his trusted group of friends Kenta, Benkei, Yuki and Madoka through the woods. Kyoya had requested a challenge with him and had chosen this particular place to meet him. Not one to decline a match from his rival, Gingka immediately accepted it.

Though one thought went through his mind however. Why have the battle in the middle of the woods? At night to be exact? Not that these woods in particular were dangerous, they also weren't safe either.

Something else about this forest gave Gingka goosebumps. The trees here weren't exactly normal per se; most of them had lost their leaves (even though it was summer) while others were in full bloom, many of which had red flowers like the color of blood, their snarled branches scaring Kenta twice and left him edgy.

There was also that whisper of a wind that almost spooked Gingka twice. It sounded as if it was speaking to him. Not that Gingka believed in ghosts anyways, it still left him as edgy as Kenta.

And then the creepiest thing about this forest was the moon.

He looked up and saw it. The moon was orange in color, marking it a harvest moon. But the most recent harvest moon happened a year ago. So why was it back so soon?

When Gingka took a more thorough look at it however, it wasn't its usual color of pumpkin orange; instead it was more on the red side like a tomato.

Gulping slightly in nervousness, Gingka and the rest of the group tread on in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, a green haired boy lay in wait for the group in the treetops, his clothes camouflaging his presence.

The boy would be here soon. So oblivious the kid was of his doom. It was almost sad, pitiful even.

The green haired boy licked one of his canines in eagerness and smiled. His eyes gleamed red for a split second before turning their normal sea blue.

It was time to put his abilities to the test.

He cackled loudly in the night air in glee and said, "Finally, I'll have you in my clutches... and I'll never let you go, even if you escape."

His eyes gleamed red for a second time, this time staying their shade as he leapt for the cover of the trees.

Who is this boy, lurking in the trees in the dead of night?

Why, it happened to be none other than Kyoya Tategami.

And his intentions were not to battle at all, but instead capture his one and only rival...

* * *

The party finally made it at the clearing where Kyoya was supposed to be meeting Gingka. However, Kyoya wasn't there.

"Where's Kyoya?" Madoka said aloud.

"Kyoya! Benkei shouted. "Buddy, where are you?!"

Soon more shouts for the aforementioned the green haired boy went out. They all hoped he was alright.

A whoosh of strong wind stopped the their calls as the party put up their arms up to shield themselves from getting blown over.

The wind died down as soon as it started amazingly. That was no ordinary windstorm.

"What was that all about?" Yuki stated aloud.

"Maybe you should ask me," a voice replied out of the shadows.

Everybody gasped as they saw Kyoya jump down from the trees.

"What happened to you Kyoya?" Gingka asked concerned. "We were so worried!"

"As you can see, nothing happened to me for one," Kyoya responded, walking towards the group. "And for two..."

Kyoya went behind Gingka fast as lightning and whispered in his ear seductively, "You'll be mine once my preparations are complete."

Gingka blushed profusely, his face matching his hair. Then suddenly, he was knocked upside the head and fell unconscious...

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I know it was a little rushed but I will make it better in later chapters.

Chapter 4 of the self insert is almost done!

C ya!

~Star's Roaring Blaze


	2. Eclipse

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter of Of Fangs In Red!

It's been so long since I last typed this. But now, I'm able to fully write this!

Warning: There might be a bit of more blood than usual. And some intense pain from a certain redhead. You have been warned.

Disclaimah!

Disclaimer: I don't own the MFB franchise.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Eclipse

When Gingka came to, he found himself in another clearing in the woods. The moon still shone blood red in the pitch black darkness of night.

_'What happened while I was out cold?' _Gingka thought to himself. His mind was still woozy after getting smacked upside the head like that...

That's when he remembered and shuddered. Kyoya said something about him being _his _after his after preparations were complete. What was he preparing, Gingka wasn't sure, but instinctively Gingka knew it wasn't good either...

A peculiar scent entered his nose and he almost retched at the smell of it. It smelled quite awful, like rotting meat. There was also an irony tang in the air, so thick Gingka could almost literally taste it...

The redhead happened to look down and his pupils dilated to specks.

He was wading in a pool of blood!

Gingka paled. What was he doing in a blood pool? He looked back up and saw that there _was _rotting meat. Deer meat anyways, by the looks of it. There were some bones here and there, some even floating in the pool.

Gingka felt sicker than he ever felt in his life. Burnished gold eyes looked around the surrounding area of the clearing, looking for some sort of trail to lead him back to the group...

However, just before he left the pool, a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him back down.

"Going somewhere, quarry?" a voice whispered huskily in his ear.

Gingka slowly turned around and saw none other than the green haired boy, Kyoya. He was also submerged in the blood pool as well.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gingka asked as he struggled. "Let me go!"

Kyoya dragged Gingka out of the pool and pinned him down with a wolfish grin. "Oh, I can't let you go just yet," he said, purring the last part out.

Gingka tried his hardest not to blush, but he couldn't help it. At this rate, his face would be the color of the moon.

"You like that when I say things in certain way don't you, Gingka?" Kyoya continued to purr, nibbling his ear.

"Ngh... stop, Kyoya," Gingka barely managed to moan out. "Let me go..."

"Like I said, I can't do that," Kyoya said, laughing a bit. "Not until I'm finished with I got to do with you."

"I'm sorry Kyoya if I hurt your feelings for this, but I can't stay here!" Gingka yelled, kicking the green haired boy in the stomach and made a run for it.

Kyoya clutched his stomach in pain. That little...!

"Kakeru!" Kyoya yelled.

A shadow darted across the trees above like a bolt of lightning. It was following Gingka at a high speed, so fast Gingka couldn't see who was chasing him.

Gingka felt himself getting tackled to the ground on his back and his arms pinned over his head.

"Don't move," the voice commanded.

Gingka looked up and saw a boy that looked a little younger than he was. His hair was green like Kyoya's but it was shaped like a 'V' almost. The boy had a huge grin on his face, which scared Gingka just a bit.

"Good job, Kakeru!" Kyoya said, no longer holding his stomach as he walked to Gingka.

"Thanks, Big Bro!" Kakeru said, smiling.

"Wait, you two are brothers?" Gingka asked.

"Yup!" Kakeru said, the cheery smile not fading.

Gingka's eyes widened in bewilderment. He didn't think Kyoya had a brother.

Kakeru went behind Gingka, not letting go of his arms as Kyoya pinned down Gingka again. His seafoam colored eyes turned red for a second before changing back.

"I wish I could play with you a little while longer, but I see you were getting impatient," Kyoya said. He looked to Kakeru and told him, "Whatever you do, don't let go of his arms."

"Right!" Kakeru replied with a smirk.

Kyoya looked back to Gingka. The redhead was the color of bleach almost.

"Now, I'll try to make this as gentle as possible, but I can't guarantee anything," Kyoya told him, leaning in toward Gingka's neck.

Gingka could've swore he heard Kyoya's teeth get longer.

"Kyoya, what are you planning to do - " Gingka's question was cut off when he felt Kyoya's canines inside his neck.

It was the most intense pain he had felt in his life. Gingka screamed loudly, wriggling to get free, but Kakeru kept a firm grip on his arms. It felt like 1,000 hornets were stabbing him at once.

Gingka felt Kyoya's teeth anchor inside of him and that sent another jolt of pain through his body. The redhead was panting heavily and his forehead was drenched in sweat.

The green haired teen licked the excess blood off his neck and Gingka shivered. Afterwards, Gingka felt the teeth leaving his neck and the pain going with it.

Gingka couldn't see straight. He felt Kakeru let go of his arms, but he was falling unconscious from the blood loss.

With a sigh, he fainted.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing really much to say except have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And read and review please!

~SHB


	3. Blood Tide

A/N: Yay! Next chapter is here!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and faved this story last chapter. Again, thanks!

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB... Unfortunately. .-.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Blood Tide

Gingka awoke a few hours later to a pair of blue eyes over him.

"You're awake!" the familiar voice of Kakeru shouted. "Kyoya was so worried!"

Gingka got up slowly, still feeling drained of blood and energy. He held his head, feeling dizzy and light headed. "Kyoya was worried?" he asked groggily.

"Of course I was worried," a voice behind him said, which happened to be none other than Kyoya. His warm breath tickled Gingka's ear as he continued huskily, "Why wouldn't I be for my future soul mate?"

Gingka's face started to turn red again and Kakeru chuckled. "S-soul mate?" Gingka stammered out.

"Yea," Kakeru said, as if it was obvious. "Now that he's claimed you, he's your soul mate. Besides, you went through a _major_ change when you were KO'd."

Gingka's face turned to confusion, though his blush didn't leave him. "Change?" he said, tilting his head.

Kyoya sighed as he walked in front of Gingka, holding a particularly large shard of glass. "Take a look in here," he said.

Gingka took the shard of glass. Surely he didn't change a lot like Kakeru said. _Kakeru must be bluffing._

But boy, was Gingka wrong. Wrong on so many levels. Gingka had a look of shock so profound when he looked at himself.

Gingka wasn't himself anymore. No, he looked totally different, as if he had switched bodies with someone else.

"Wh-what HAPPENED to me!?" he shouted, his hand with the shard of glass shaking quite violently.

His eyes were no longer burnished gold, but deep brown. His fingernails were now longer and a bit sharper as well. A canine stuck out of his mouth, which gleamed like the shiniest pearl. And even when he had shouted before, there was a sort of _growl_, a feral growl you would hear only from an animal.

He wasn't the same anymore. Far from it. Gingka had now turned into a monster.

"Well, it looks like you're one of us now," Kyoya said.

"WHAT!?" Gingka shouted again, eyes burning in rage. "I never wanted to become this... this..."

"Ragnorok," Kakeru told him simply.

Gingka blinked, all feeling of anger leaving him. "Ragnorok?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Ragnorok are creatures who are like vampires, but have very large differences," Kyoya explained. "For starters, Ragnorok don't die from the sun or garlic. We can still die from a stake to the heart. Though anyone can die from that.

"Second, Ragnorok can transform into the creature they favor the most. Like so..."

Kyoya let out a piercing roar as a light engulfed him. When the light was gone, he was a full grown green lion.

Gingka's eyes widened in awe. Kyoya looked even more intimidating in this form. He would hate to be his enemy.

Kyoya shifted back to human form and dusted himself off. "All Ragnorok can do this, whether they are pure blood or half blood," Kyoya explained further.

"Even you can do it, Gingka."

"I can?" Gingka said, bewildered. "How?"

"Just imagine the creature you favor the most," Kakeru explained, letting out a loud howl as he transformed into a gold chimera.

Gingka jumped back with a startled cry. Kakeru's chimera form scared him more than Kyoya's. Just looking at those three different heads - a lion, a dragon and a goat - gave him goosebumps.

Kakeru switched back to a human and said, "Now you try."

Gingka thought long before the realization hit him. His favorite animal was a Pegasus.

With that thought in mind, he tried to focus on becoming one. After a few moments, he neighed loudly and a light engulfed him. Gingka felt himself change: his arms and legs turning into more slender ones, his body elongating...

And soon, the light was gone and Gingka was now a sky blue colored Pegasus, his wings spread wide.

Kyoya whistled, impressed. "Not bad for a first timer," he said.

Gingka looked himself over. He was quite an impressive sight, if he had to say so himself.

...So, how could he turn back?

"When you want to turn back, just imagine yourself turning into... well yourself," Kakeru said, as if reading his mind.

Gingka found this easier than transforming into the Pegasus and was soon a human again.

"Some more things about certain Ragnorok is that they can't be around blood, like vampires," Kyoya explained. "They'd go berserk."

Gingka gulped. "So, how can you tell if you're one of those Ragnorok?" he asked.

"Well..." Kyoya started to say, then trailed off. He took out a small pocket knife and slowly cut his arm, blood flowing from it like water.

Something snapped inside Gingka suddenly, like a primal instinct. The blood... he wanted, no, _craved_ for it...

He got on all fours, his nails lengthening to claws, his canines grew sharper, and his eyes turned a forest green. Gingka was no longer a human; he was a feral creature that could not be tamed.

With a hiss, he jumped at Kyoya and pinned him down, lapping at the blood. It tasted like honey and all other kinds of sweets. He couldn't get enough of it.

Kyoya pet Gingka's hair, laughing a little. "That's why you can't be around people until you controlled yourself," he said.

Gingka regained his normal senses and sprang off of Kyoya. He blinked before looking at the shard of glass on the ground and found blood on his lips.

He stepped back and fell into the blood pool. Resurfacing, he shook his hair, shaking like a leaf. _'I really can't control myself,' _Gingka thought sadly.

"Don't worry," Kakeru said, helping Gingka out of the pool. "We'll teach you how to control your cravings and powers. It wasn't easy for any of us."

"He's right," Kyoya said, walking next to his brother.

Gingka felt a little spark of hope in chest. If he could control his powers and cravings for blood, he'll be able to join up with Madoka, Benkei, Yuki and Kenta again.

But there was one question on his mind in particular that had been nagging him...

"So, why did you bite me, Kyoya ?" he asked. "And what do you mean you claimed me?"

"Well, when the last harvest moon arrived, I kinda missed his chance to find a soul mate, AKA you," Kyoya explained. "The moon is red like this now because it represents the time of Blood Tide - the time we find our soul mates a second time if we missed our chance the first time at the harvest moon."

"But what if you fail to find a soul mate for both times?" Gingka asked nervously.

There was a tense moment of silence. Even the moving of the tree leaves from the wind seemed to stop.

"If I fail to find a soul mate both times... I will die," he said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit busy and distracted. Part 3 of the next chapter of Beyblade: Twin Legends will be coming soon also!

How did I do on this chapter? Worse? Better? Read and Review! Just no flames please. There will be more yaoi in future chapters and everything will soon be explained as well.

Bye!

~SRB


	4. Training Days Part One

A/N: Hello peeps! Here's another chapter of Of Fangs In Red! (After how long now? XD)

Thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and followed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

* * *

Chapter 4

Training Days: Part One

Gingka could only stare in disbelief, chocolate brown eyes wide. That was what was going to happen if he didn't find a mate?

"Die?" Gingka could only manage to say.

Kyoya nodded. "But since I've found you, it won't happen," he told him. He went up to Gingka and hugged him, whispering seductively, "Besides, I wouldn't want to leave my one and only mate and rival. I love you too much for that to happen."

Gingka blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. For some reason Kyoya knew his weak spots and how to make Gingka react in ways the redhead found embarrassing.

Gingka felt his eyes droop slightly and nearly fell on the ground hadn't Kyoya caught him.

"Looks like someone's tired," Kyoya remarked, chuckling lightly as he picked up Gingka bridal style. "Get some sleep, I'll take you to bed."

Gingka's face turned incredibly dark red, which made Kakeru put a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. The redhead would've made a sharp comment about that, but he was so exhausted from losing blood and sleep he didn't have the energy to do so.

Gingka's eyes slowly closed and finally slipped into welcoming darkness without a second thought.

* * *

The next morning, Gingka awoke on something soft. The blood red moon that signaled Blood Tide was gone, replaced with a golden bright sun, it's rays shining through the dark forest like a flashlight at night.

Gingka found out what he was lying on: in the canopy in the trees, he was in a large, leaf shaped 'dome', supported by strong branches. The leaves beneath him he found felt like wool and there were small openings on the sides of the dome, letting in the sunlight.

The redhead blader tried to sit up, but was firmly stopped by a hand on his waist. Looking next to him, he found Kyoya was the one holding him down.

After a few futile attempts to shake him off to no avail, Gingka just laid back down, a light tint of pink on his cheeks. Never was he this close to anyone, well except Kyoya apparently.

Said green haired teen awoke and took off his hand from Gingka's waist, yawning widely and rubbing his eyes before turning to Gingka.

"Sleep well?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea," Gingka said, although he felt a slight tinge of wooziness.

"Good," Kyoya said, smiling. He gently pushed the redhead down on his back, his nose nearly touching Gingka's own.

"Kyoya, what are you-" Gingka was cut off when the other male lightly began kissing him on the lips.

Gingka couldn't move, much less think about what was happening. This was wrong, this _felt _wrong, and yet his body was acting on its own accord. His arms wrapped around Kyoya's neck and returned the kiss with fervor, eyes narrowed in bliss. His tongue tied with with Kyoya's and they danced, fighting for supremacy. Kyoya had won and explored the other's mouth and made Gingka shiver.

Breaking apart for air, they panted heavily before Kyoya said, "Man, you're a good kisser."

"You too," Gingka replied, mind fogged heavily with pleasure from their activity. "Can we do it again?"

Kyoya laughed, blue eyes flashing a brief shade of red. "Later," he said, climbing off of him. "Besides, we have a big day today; Kakeru and I are gonna teach you how to hunt."

Gingka's mind cleared up and he started to remember what had happened a few moments ago, turning a bright shade of pink. Kyoya _kissed _him; and he liked it. It was wrong, wrong on so many levels. He shouldn't be doing this, and yet he liked every moment of it.

Shaking the thought from his mind and clearing his face up, he replied, "Hunt?"

Kyoya nodded. "That's right. Part one of your training is learning how to hunt," he explained.

Kakeru had awoken and crawled next to his brother, a tired look in his blue eyes. "Morning," he said flatly. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll get breakfast soon," Kyoya assured him. "Now, Gingka, follow me. You're training starts now."

Gingka gulped. Something told him he wasn't going to like this...

* * *

Through the dark forest the two teens went. Their target had been spotted and they were silently tracking it down.

The target: a deer. A young deer to be exact.

Both boys stopped moving when they were at least fifteen meters away. "Now, Gingka," Kyoya started to explain quietly. "I'll wound it first, and then you go in for the kill."

"What?!" Gingka exclaimed softly. "How am I supposed to kill a deer?"

"Remember the time you tackled me down when I cut my arm?" Kyoya said. "You'll have the same reaction to the deer once I injure it."

Gingka recalled that time he went berserk and he shivered. He knew he wasn't going to like this...

"Now, get ready to run," Kyoya told Gingka. Getting on all fours, Gingka saw Kyoya's eyes turn red and his already small canines that shown from his mouth lengthened, along with his nails. Springing into the air, Kyoya was silent as an owl, diving at the deer with outstretched hands...

The deer had no time to see the green haired male before it was slashed down its back, blood drizzling down its side as it ran off in fright.

Gingka felt that carnal instinct again in his brain, and he went down on all fours, nails and teeth elongating and eyes turning green before running off after the deer.

Kyoya could only smile in satisfaction as he turned to normal. Looks like he was learning pretty quickly. Jumping up in the trees, he followed in Gingka's pursuit in earnest.

It wasn't long before Gingka had taken down the quadruped with a bite to the neck, the deer going limp at the final blow. Gingka let go of the mammal's neck and he slowly started to regain his true sense of self.

Kyoya landed on the ground, patting the redhead on the back. "Good job, Gingka," he praised. "You learn fast."

"Did I do this?" he whispered, horrified at the scene before him.

"Yes," Kyoya said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now, let's bring this back home."

Gingka wasn't sure if he wanted to get used to this. Although, there was a question on his mind...

"Hey, Kyoya, what happened to the others after you knocked me out?" Gingka asked.

"Uh... Long story short, they were sent packing," Kyoya told him.

"You hurt them?" Gingka's eyes took on the faintest of green shades.

"Nope. I just scared them away. They're perfectly unharmed."

"...?"

"You don't want to know."

Gingka probably didn't want to know. All he knew was that his friends were safe.

With that, he helped Kyoya carry the deer back to the clearing.

* * *

A/N: Rushed chapter was rushed, as well as the yaoi scene. Sorry about that.

I have got to stop apologizing in my Author's Notes. ;-;

Anyways, hopefully I'll have some more motivation for this story and my other ones as well. And soon, I'll get my new computer! :D

Read and review! Flames will be decimated!

~SRB


	5. Training Days: Part Two

A/N: Hello guys and welcome to more Of Fangs In Red!

The rating of this story may go up to M, but I really don't plan on writing a lemon anytime soon (I may hint one in the story though). It may go up to M due to violence and blood in future chapters. And with this story's plot, it's going to get quite violent soon... :P

Holy crap, over 23 reviews? Thanks guys! This is currently my most popular story yet!

Disclaimer!: I do not own MFB. I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 5

Training Days: Part Two

The two boys put down the deer once they made it back to the clearing. Kakeru was waiting for them patiently in the trees, climbing down with the litheness and nimbleness of a squirrel once he saw them.

"Breakfast here?" Kakeru said, eyes shining gold in anticipation.

"Yea," Kyoya replied, tearing off a limb from the deer and tossing it to him. "Here."

"Yay!" Kakeru shouted happily, catching the limb in his hands. He then commenced to then sink his sharp teeth in the raw flesh, draining the blood until the limb was dry.

Gingka turned pale at that. Kakeru just ate the limb like it was nothing. Well, not necessarily eat, just sapped the blood away from it .

His carnal side started to kick in again, and he tried to fight it. Gingka didn't want that deer, eating like that wasn't right...

Unfortunately, trying to resist the phase was beginning to literally hurt. Gingka dropped to his knees, holding his head in pain with a yelp. The redhead felt a strange strong power strengthening from within with each passing second and with each second the pain only got more severe.

Kyoya raced over, kneeling down to Gingka's level with concerned eyes. "Gingka, what's wrong?" he asked.

Gingka looked up at Kyoya with a pained expression in his eyes, the colors in them flashing from brown to green. "I can't... let it take over... but it hurts so much..." Gingka managed to say.

"Gingka, don't fight it!" Kyoya told him. "It'll hurt a lot more if you keep doing this!"

Gingka didn't know what to do at this point. It would hurt like crap if he kept this up, but he wouldn't try to eat that deer.

Finally, he decided that he'll just have to let it take over. The pain was unbearable and his head was ready to split like a watermelon. Gingka felt himself change (and his pain go away), but this time didn't go berserk like he used to do. And his scarf suddenly felt a whole lot tighter around his neck...

Kyoya could only blink, eyes turning red in surprise. Kakeru had come over to see what all the commotion was about and he was just as shell shocked.

"Gingka... " Kakeru could only say, eyes wider than dinner plates.

"What guys, something wrong?"asked Gingka. Surely they've might been surprised that he didn't go crazy like he usually did (heck, he was surprised himself). However, he did feel different from before. Way different.

Kyoya only gave Gingka the shard of glass he had from yesterday.

Gingka peered into the glass and dropped it, spooking himself at his reflection. He picked it up and gasped.

Gingka had changed, somewhat drastically as well. His hair was a lot wilder, some of it escaping his headband. It turned darker as well, now a shade of a deep auburn. His scarf was no longer tied around his neck, but instead went further down his back. The astounding thing...

"Gingka, your scarf turned to wings!" Kyoya exclaimed, eyes turning a more pronounced shade of red before turning back to blue.

"Wha-?" Gingka turned his head around and saw what the green haired teen was talking about. The scarf had turned to wings, flapping randomly on their own accord.

"How did that happen?" Gingka said. He had to admit inwardly, having his scarf turn to wings was pretty cool, he could fly!

"Sometimes Ragnorok go through phases in their lives that are similar to a butterfly's life cycle," Kakeru explained in a matter of fact way. "Although, some have these phases faster or slower than others. Some may not even go through these phases.

"At the end of each phase a Ragnorok can gain new powers, different appearances or other things. It may be temporary or it could be permanent. However, there's one thing that cannot happen when a Ragnorok goes through his or her phase: he or she cannot gain multiple traits all at one time. A Ragnorok can only get one trait at a time with each phase. It's rare for one to actually get more than one trait all at once."

Gingka blinked. "Well, I got the ability to fly and my hair changed, so does that count as me being one of those rare few?" Gingka questioned. The thought of having temporary flight made him saddened a bit on the inside.

"I guess it does," Kyoya replied. "We'll just have to see what happens from here on."

"But what was with the random pain I had when I went through this phase?" Gingka asked.

"Probably the side effects," Kakeru told him. "Side effects when going through phases are common."

Gingka's stomach growled loudly suddenly and the redhead sweatdropped. Kakeru took notice of this and got a leg from the deer to give to Gingka. "You hungry?" he asked.

Gingka certainly didn't want to eat that. Unfortunately, there was no other option apparently.

With somewhat clammy hands, he took the the leg and nearly fell back from it's weight. Despite the fact this leg was from a young deer, it was still a tad bit heavy. Slowly but surely, he bit into it.

It was shockingly not bad as he thought it would be. It tasted like chicken almost and other delicious flavors. Soon, without realizing it, Gingka was sucking the leg dry. After he was finished, he licked his lips and teeth clean of any leftovers.

"You know, that didn't taste that bad," Gingka commented. He then reverted to his normal self and his 'wings' turned back into his scarf.

"So I guess your scarf only turns to wings when you transform," Kyoya said. "Interesting."

"Ah, man," Gingka said, disappointed.

"Anyways, how about we go for another round at learning to hunt?" Kyoya asked.

Gingka was thinking better of it, but seeing as he had nothing else to do, he answered, "Okay."

* * *

For the next several hours, all three boys went out back in the woods, Kakeru and Kyoya teaching Gingka how to hunt as well as controlling his transformation at will. In addition, he learned how to fly, which made learning how to hunt a lot easier.

Soon, twilight was upon them and Kyoya decided to call it a day. Heading back to the tree dome, they all settled down for the night.

Or, at least Kakeru was sleep. Kyoya still had a favor to finish for Gingka from earlier that day.

Somewhat pushing Gingka roughly down on his back, he crashed his lips onto his. When the older teen pulled away for air, Gingka asked, "What was that for?"

"A favor I'm about to finish," Kyoya answered, a wolfish grin on his face as he slid his hands underneath Gingka's shirt and started nipping the spot below his Adam's Apple, leaving a small red spot.

Gingka felt himself at Kyoya's mercy. He didn't admit he liked the way Kyoya was kissing him or how his hands just touched him everywhere on his chest. Gingka tried his best to stifle his moans, but to no avail did it work.

"Aren't we responsive?" Kyoya whispered in his ear, licking the ear lobe. "Do you want more?"

"N-no..." Gingka replied weakly. He wasn't going to give Kyoya the satisfaction, but that was easier said than done in Gingka's case.

"Your body says otherwise," Kyoya replied slyly. He kissed him on the lips again, tongue entering the other's mouth as Kyoya began exploring, savoring the taste of the redhead.

All Gingka could do was take this pleasure that he didn't want, but at the same craved for more of it with each passing second. He closed his eyes in bliss as Kyoya continued to kiss him, lost in the heat of things.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two boys making out, Kakeru was talking with someone through telepathy, eyes slightly open with a golden glow.

_'Kakeru... the time is nearly here... for the prophecy to come true...' _said the voice.

_'Yes, I know. The time of the Dawn Prophecy is close...' _replied Kakeru. _'And it will shake this very planet to it's roots...'_

* * *

A/N: I know that the title of the chapter really doesn't fit, but I had to put a part two here anyway and this is what you got. XD

Bet you guys weren't expecting that ending were you? :P This sets the stage for the plot to begin at last! :D

Anyways, I shall be updating Rise of Darkness and my older stories soon, with me having a lot more inspiration than usual. (Beyblade: Twin Legends is kind of put on hold. I might delete it and rewrite it sometime later.)

Good news: I'll be getting my new computer this weekend! And I'm so happy! :D

Now, R&R! No flames please!

~SRB


	6. Dawn

A/N: You know how I said last chapter I wasn't going to write a lemon and only hint it? Well, hehehe...

This is the chapter where it'll be hinted. :P

I hope I do a good job because I probably know I won't. But I'll try. TRY. ;-;

I'm not sure if it was a good idea to bump it to M...

Now, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dawn

The next morning Gingka awoke with a sudden pain in his backside, making him lay back down again.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing the sore area. He could barely remember what happened last night...

He heard shuffling next to him and Kyoya rolled over on his side, quietly snoring in his sleep. His shirt was nowhere to be found on his body, but his pants were loosely on him.

Gingka blinked at him before the realization hit him like a truck. Now he remembered what happened that night...

And he wasn't sure he wanted to...

_Gingka grunted as he was being rammed again and again. Panting heavily, his body was drenched in sweat and his heart was racing. This was... this was... The redhead really could not think straight at the moment. All he knew was that he was in a balance between pain and pleasure. _

_Kyoya had bitten into his neck to stifle his own moans and screams (namely to keep Kakeru from hearing), but it didn't work too well. _

_Gingka felt a warm pool of heat in his stomach. It just kept getting hotter and hotter with each passing second and it made him squirm around._

_Kyoya seemed to have noticed as well and took his mouth off Gingka's neck. He whispered in Gingka's ear while he fondled with his chest, "Will you be mine forever?"_

_The redhead couldn't answer that. Did he love Kyoya that much? _

_Something was hit inside of him and Gingka gave a short gasp of surprise. That pool of warmth suddenly got a lot hotter instantly._

_"I... I...- ah!"_

_That spot that was hit previously was hit dead on and Gingka cried out as he was relieved of the hot sensation._

_"So, what's your answer, Gingka?" Kyoya asked, eyes glowing red in the darkness. _

_Gingka was silent for a moment. Then he reached up to the green haired teen and kissed him on the lips, releasing when they needed air._

_"I'll be with you, I'll always be yours and yours alone, in heart, body, and soul," Gingka told him. "I shall be no one else's soul mate but you and spend time with you till the ends of time." _

_ Red eyes met green at that moment. "And you'll keep to that promise?"_

_"Yes, Kyoya."_

_It was then that Gingka passed out into a welcoming sleep._

Gingka sighed. He did remember saying that promise to Kyoya. _'Will I be able to keep it though?'_ Gingka wondered, somewhat sadly.

Seeing as Kyoya wasn't getting up anytime soon, he decided to go hunting. Climbing out of the dome limping slightly (putting on his own clothes first though), he slid down the trees as he reverted to his other form, scarf turning to wings as he flew into the forest.

However, he was unaware that Kakeru was watching him with curious eyes, following him with every step.

* * *

A young buck was grazing alone in the woods. The birds chirped, butterflies flew and a few crickets were still singing their songs. The sun was just starting to peek up on the horizon. A nearby river gargled steadily down a small waterfall, possibly leading to a bigger body of water. A mother bear and her two cubs were drinking from the river, obviously not in the mood for deer. An eagle cried in the air, and came soaring downwards, snatching up a fish from the river before taking off again.

The forest was in harmony, a perfect balance of peace and prosperity.

And then, it all went dead silent. The crickets stopped their music playing, the singing birds flew away in fright, and the bear family stopped drinking and ran off. Even the butterflies had fled the scene. It was so quiet that even the stream seemed to stop gargling.

All but the deer was gone. And for good reason.

The deer, oblivious to the danger, continued to graze without a care in the world.

In the heavily dense bushes, a pair of green eyes could be seen, watching the buck's every move. The owner behind them slowly began to creep forward til within striking range.

The stage was set, and the curtain was ready to open for the final act.

Suddenly, the bushes burst open to reveal none other than Gingka, leaping at the deer with sharp claws. The deer, taken by surprise, had no time to react before being slashed on the side, blood oozing out like water. The male deer tried to fight back, kicking away at Gingka with his hooves and gore him with his antlers. But to no avail, did that strategy work, as Gingka dodged it all by flying in the air. The redhead then tackled deer to the ground and snapped the deer's neck.

He had finally claimed his prize. Gingka licked his lips in satisfaction, before carrying the deer back to the clearing.

Kakeru watched from his perch in the trees, impressed. _He certainly is qualified to be the one, _he thought happily.

* * *

Kyoya was just waking up, stretching and knuckling his now stiff back. Smacking his lips, he blinked before looking to his side where Gingka was sleeping.

To his surprise, he was gone. Not only that, Kakeru was missing as well.

_Kakeru too? _Kyoya thought. _'Where'd he go?_

Climbing out the tree dome after putting on his shirt and buttoning up his pants, he climbed down and began searching, he started to call both boys' names. "Kakeru! Gingka! Where are you guys?"

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Turning to its source, it was none other than Kakeru and Gingka, the both of them bringing in a young buck.

...Wait a minute, what?

Kyoya had to rub his eyes so he could take a better look. How in the -?

"Gingka!" Kyoya called out to him. "Did you kill that deer?"

"Yea," Gingka called back. With the help of Kakeru, he managed to put it down.

Kyoya blinked. _'Gingka's learning,' _he thought happily. _'I didn't think it possible.'_

"Well, nice job," Kyoya praised him, walking up to him. "Now you're learning."

They ate a hearty breakfast then.

* * *

Gingka, Kakeru, and Kyoya were sleeping in the tree dome. A meal like that made all of them feel sleepy and decided to rest.

However, there was a noise that woke up Gingka. It was very subtle, but it was enough to rouse him from his sleep. The redhead blader got up to see what it was, trying his best not to disturb the brothers.

When he climbed down the tree dome, the sun still shone brightly in the sky, a little breeze picking up as well. He jumped off when he reached the bottom and started to look for where the noise came from.

"So, you heard me, even from all the way up there," a voice suddenly said. "Impressive."

Gingka whirled around where the voice was directed from. "Who are you?" he called out.

"Don't recognize me?" the voice continued. "Alright then, let me show myself."

The wind picked up into a small gale, making Gingka put up his arms to prevent himself from being blown off.

The wind died down as soon as it started. Gingka blinked before gasping at what he saw.

It was a swan that had appeared in front of him. It's elegant form could be pronounced from its long, skinny legs, and snow white plumage.

"Are you the one who was talking to me?" Gingka asked.

The swan nodded. "Yes, I am the one," the swan replied, it's voice a dead giveaway it was male. He bowed his head down to Gingka. "Nice to meet you, Young Prince."

Gingka blinked in surprise. "Young Prince?" he mirrored.

"Ah, no one hasn't told you yet?" the swan asked, coming up from his bowing position. "You are the Prince of Ragnorok, as well as Kyoya being King of Ragnorok, but he doesn't know that either."

Gingka was shell shocked. He was Prince of Ragnorok?

"Also, I'm not really a swan..." the swan continued. A bright light engulfed the swan and suddenly, Dynamis came into view.

"Dynamis?" Gingka said, eyes wide. "You're like me too?"

"Yes," Dynamis replied. "I'm also here tell you some important: you, along with Kyoya, have a very important role to play in the Dawn Prophecy."

* * *

A/N: So, here we are! After about several days, I did it!

So, er... I really have nothing to say about this chapter XD. I will get the next chapter of Rise of Darkness done by next week (don't count on it though DX)

Anyways, read and review! No flames! (Although I really should stop saying that every chapter.)

Bye!

~SRB


End file.
